Ungraceful Contractor
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: Huang and Mao try to find out what's on Hei's mind since he's been ungraceful lately in mission and off them as well


**Ungraceful Contractor **

**Rinaru: Li-kun, please do the disclaimor**

'**Li': Alright, Rinaru does not own Darker than Black**

**Rinaru: I still don't see my point in calling you Li, Hei… **

'**Li': o_o … just don't say it in front of the police…**

"Hei, we need to talk about something," Huang's voice brought me back to my senses.

"…What is it?" I asked him. He looks at me and sighs.

"Something on your mind lately?"

"Not really, why do you ask?" That is if you don't count the mission and its penalty, then yeah, there's nothing on my mind.

"We've noticed a change in you," Mao commented as he came in through the window.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked annoyed. Get to the point already!

"Well Yin has noticed that you've been rather ungraceful lately…" Mao answered.

I looked over at said girl and back at Mao. "Ungraceful? Since when have I been…" I trailed off as it dawned on me.

_Flashbacks:_

_Tuesday 10:55 p.m._

"_Hei, your mission is to eliminate a contractor that's been causing havoc and also has some valuable information, I want you to get the information and then dispose of him, got it?" Huang's voice rang through the transmitter. _

"_Understood, I'll get it done," I responded. I pulled the string and threw it at the rails on some building. When I was about to move, I realized something was terribly wrong. And what WAS wrong was my footing. My left foot was facing my right and that meant trouble. Then the string, as I feared, pulled and I fell on my face. I was pulled into a bike rail, the street; which thankfully no one ran over me, and up the building. When the line was finally over, I got on the roof of the building, slightly tripping. And thanks to all that chaos, my mask broke, great, just great…I shrugged it off and searched for the contractor. _

_Elsewhere…_

_Yin blinked once, then twice. This brought Huang and Mao's attention. _

"_What is it Yin?" Huang was first to ask. _

"_Hei…" she answered._

"_What about him?" Mao asked._

"_He fell," she answered again in a mater of factly way in her monotoniously tone. _

"_Hei did what now?" Huang asks baffled. _

"_He tripped and fell," she answered again._

"_What happened after that?" Huang asks yet again. _

"_His string pulled him across the street…face first." _

_Huang and Mao looked at each other in disbelief._

_Back with Hei… (_**I don't really know what's the string called so…work with me here xD**_)_

"_Found him…" I whispered to myself and began to creep closer as stealthily as possible. But then… BANG, CLANG, TOK! I stopped in my tracks. Damn…I gave away my location! How and why did this have to happen at a time like this? The contractor turns and looks at me. _

"_Hello, Black Reaper," he greeted amused. I growled, but never the less came out and faced him. An hour and a half later, I got the information needed and eliminated him. _

_Thursday 12:25 a.m. _

_Back from another exhausting mission, at least now I can relax. I went to my front door and unlocked it. I stepped inside and tripped, yet again I fell on my face._

"_What the hell?" Came my muffled yell from the floor. _

_Friday 8:00 a.m. _

_Damn! I am going to be late for my first day on my new job! And here I am dashing through the streets. Why didn't I take the bus? Well, I'm a complicated guy. _

_I've been dodging people pretty good up until now. Some lady with a baby stroller came out of nowhere. We were about to collide but I moved to my right, successfully crashing into a cement rail of some building's stairs, went over it, and came rolling down said stairs. I stood up and shook it off, and ran again. _

_Thankfully, I made it to work with just 1 minute to spare. _

_Sunday 3:45 a.m. _

_I ran down the street chasing after some contractor that apparently is going to give information about us to the police department. _

_He turned and entered the high way. I chased after him and when I almost cached him… HONK! HOOONKKK! I look over to where the sound came from and saw that it was a truck…Oh shi- and today I got a face full of truck :D. Fortunately I went under the truck after colliding and continued my mission. _

_After about an hour, the mission was accomplished and I was rushed to the hospital just in case._

_End of flashbacks…_

"…Ok…I see your point…" I said in defeat.

"Tell us, what's really on your mind?" Huang asks.

I stare at him and answered, "There's nothing on my mind, and no one is perfect you know."

"We know, but this has been happening to you rather frequently, so tell us, something's up isn't there?" Mao stated.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine…The police department has put up some surveillance cameras all over town, and I don't want to reveal my identity so I keep messing up because I have that thought in my head…"

"Ok…then…what about what happened on Friday?" Huang asks.

"Acting like an idiot so real identity won't be discovered," Yin interjected.

"…Smart girl…" I commented.

"Just try to be graceful next time around alright?" Huang said.

"Alright," I mumbled.

At the police department…

"That's all the surveillance cameras caught this week," Saito said to Misaki.

"Who knew Li-kun was so clumsy?" She stated. (**She at the time didn't know that Hei was Li**)

"Yeah but who would have guessed BK201 had troubles…" Saito commented.

"Well I guess we know now that BK201…" Misaki started.

"Can be an ungraceful contractor," Saito finished.

**The end**

**My first Darker than Black fanfiction…Hope you like it :3 **

**Review :D**


End file.
